1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle, and in particular to a technology for starting an engine during running of the vehicle on which the engine and an electric motor are installed as drive sources.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle on which an electric motor for running the vehicle is installed, in addition to an engine, is known in the art. The vehicle of this type is able to run using only the electric motor while keeping the engine stopped. When large driving force is required, such as when the operation amount of the accelerator pedal is increased, the engine is started so as to achieve the required driving force.
As described in paragraph [0010], etc. of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-16442 (JP 2005-16442 A), the engine is started after the output voltage of a converter is increased in advance up to a drive voltage at which a starting motor can produce given torque before starting of the engine. According to the technology described in JP 2005-16442 A, the engine start-up time can be reduced, as described in paragraph [0043].